Arthrosis is the most widespread joint disease worldwide, and radiological signs of arthrosis are found in the majority of over-65 year olds. In spite of this significant importance for the health system, the causes of arthrosis remain unclear to date, and effective preventative measures furthermore remain a distant aim. A reduction in the joint gap (caused by destruction of the joint cartilage), together with changes in the subchondral bone and osteophyte formation, are the radiological characteristics of the disease. For the patient, however, pain (load-dependent and nocturnal rest pain) with subsequent function impairments are to the fore. It is also these which force the patient into social isolation with corresponding secondary diseases.
The term arthrosis according to an unofficial definition in Germany denotes “joint wear” which exceeds the usual extent for the age. The causes are regarded as being excessive load (for example increased body weight), connatal or traumatic causes, such as malpositioning of the joints or also bone deformations due to bone diseases, such as osteoporosis. Arthrosis can likewise arise as a consequence of another disease, for example joint inflammation (arthritis) (secondary arthrosis), or accompany overload-induced effusion (secondary inflammation reaction) (activated arthrosis). The Anglo-American specialist literature differentiates between osteoarthrosis (osteoarthritis [OA]), in which the destruction of the joint surfaces can probably be attributed principally to the effects of load, and arthritis (rheumatoid arthritis [RA]), in which joint degeneration due to an inflammatory component is to the fore.
In principle, arthrosis is also differentiated according to its cause. Arthrosis alcaptonurica is based on increased deposition of homogenitic acid in joints in the case of previously existing alcaptonuria. In the case of haemophilic arthrosis, regular intra-articular bleeding occurs in the case of haemophilia (haemophilic joint). Arthrosis urica is caused by the mechanical influence of urate crystals (uric acid) on the healthy cartilage (W. Pschyrembel et al.: Klinisches Wörterbuch mit klinischen Syndromen and einem Anhang Nomina Anatomica [Clinical Dictionary with Clinical Syndromes and a Nomina Anatomica Annex]. Verlag Walter de Gruyter & Co, 253rd Edition, 1977).
The classical cause of arthrosis is dysplasia of joints. Using the example of the hip, it becomes clear that the zone with the greatest mechanical stress in the case of a physiological hip position represents a significantly larger area than in the case of a dysplastic hip. However, the stresses caused by the forces acting on the joint are substantially independent of the joint shape. They are essentially distributed over the main stress zone(s). A greater pressure will thus arise in the case of a relatively small zone than in the case of a larger one. The biomechanical pressure on the joint cartilage is thus greater in the case of a dysplastic hip than in the case of a physiological hip position. This rule is generally regarded as the cause of the increased occurrence of arthrotic changes in supporting joints which differ from the ideal anatomical shape.
If the consequences of an injury are responsible for premature wear, the term post-traumatic arthrosis is used. Further causes of secondary arthrosis that are being discussed are mechanical, inflammatory, metabolic, chemical (quinolones), trophic, hormonal, neurological and genetic reasons. In most cases, however, the diagnosis given is idiopathic arthrosis, by which the doctor means an apparent absence of a causal disease (H. I. Roach and S. Tilley, Bone and Osteoarthritis F. Bronner and M. C. Farach-Carson (Editors), Verlag Springer, Volume 4, 2007).
Medicinal causes of arthrosis can be, for example, antibiotics of the gyrase inhibitor type (fluoroquinolones, such as ciprofloxacin, levofloxacin). These medicaments result in complexing of magnesium ions in poorly vascularised tissues (hyaline joint cartilage, tendon tissue), which has the consequence that irreversible damage occurs to connective tissue. This damage is generally more pronounced in the growth phase in children and juveniles. Tendinopathies and arthropathies are known side effects of this class of medicaments. In adults, these antibiotics result in accelerated physiological degradation of the hyaline joint cartilage according to information from independent pharmacologists and rheumatologists (M. Menschik et al., Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 41, 1997, pp. 2562-2565; M. Egerbacher et al., Arch. Toxicol. 73, 2000, pp. 557-563; H. Chang et al., Scand. J. Infect. Dis. 28, 1996, pp. 641-643; A. Chaslerie et al., Therapie 47, 1992, p. 80). Extended treatment with phenprocoumone can also favour arthrosis by decreasing bone density in the case of stresses of the joint internal structure.
Besides age, known risk factors for osteoarthrosis are mechanical overload, (micro)traumas, joint destabilisation caused by loss of the securing mechanisms, and genetic factors. However, neither the occurrence nor possible interventions have been fully explained (H. I. Roach and S. Tilley, Bone and Osteoarthritis F. Bronner and M. C. Farach-Carson (Editors), Verlag Springer, Volume 4, 2007).
In a joint affected by arthrosis, the content of nitrogen monoxide is increased in some cases. A similar situation has been observed due to high mechanical irritation of cartilage tissue (P. Das et al., Journal of Orthopaedic Research 15, 1997, pp. 87-93. A. J. Farrell et al. Annals of the Rheumatic Diseases 51, 1992, pp. 1219-1222; B. Fermor et al., Journal of Orthopaedic Research 19, 2001, pp. 729-737), whereas moderate mechanical stimulation tends to have a positive effect. The action of mechanical forces is thus causally involved in the progress of osteoarthrosis (X. Liu et al., Biorheology 43, 2006, pp. 183-190).
In principle, arthrosis therapy follows two aims: firstly freedom from pain under normal load and secondly the prevention of mechanical restrictions or changes in a joint. These aims cannot be achieved in the long term by pain treatment as a purely symptomatic therapy approach, since this cannot halt the progress of the disease. If the latter is to be achieved, the cartilage destruction must be stopped. Since the joint cartilage in adult patients cannot regenerate, the elimination of pathogenetic factors, such as joint dysplasia or malpositions, which result in increased point pressure on the joint cartilage, is in addition enormously important.
Finally, it is attempted to prevent or stop the degeneration processes in the cartilage tissue with the aid of medicaments.
An essential factor for the functioning state of the joint cartilage and thus the resistance thereof to stress is the extracellular matrix, which primarily consists of collagens, proteoglycans and water. The enzymes involved in degradation of the extracellular matrix include, in particular, the metalloproteases, aggrecanases and cathepsin enzymes. However, further enzymes can in principle also degrade cartilage matrix, for example plasmin, kallikrein, neutrophilelastase, tryptase and chymase.
Cathepsins belong to the papain superfamily of lysosomal proteases. Cathepsins are involved in normal proteolysis and the conversion of target proteins and tissues and in the initiation of proteolytic cascades and proenzyme activations. In addition, they are involved in MHC class II expression (Baldwin (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 90: 6796-6800; Mixuochi (1994) Immunol. Lett., 43:189-193). However, abnormal cathepsin expression can result in severe diseases. Thus, increased cathepsin expression has been detected in cancer cells, for example in breast, lung, prostate, glioblastoma and head and neck cancer, and it has been shown that cathepsins are associated with inadequate therapy success in breast, lung, head and neck cancer, and in brain tumours (Kos et al. (1998) Oncol. Rep., 5:1349-1361; Yan et al. (1998) Biol. Chem., 379:113-123; Mort et al.; (1997) Int. J. Biochem. Cell Biol., 29: 715-720; Friedrick et al. (1999) Eur. J Cancer, 35:138-144). In addition, abnormal cathepsin expression is apparently involved in the development of inflammatory and non-inflammatory diseases, such as, for example, rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthrosis (Keyszer (1995) Arthritis Rheum., 38:976-984).
The molecular mechanism of cathepsin activity has not been fully explained. On the one hand, it has been found that, for example, induced cathepsin expression protects B cells from which serum is taken against apoptosis, and that treatment of the cells with antisense oligonucleotides of cathepsin B induces apoptosis (Shibata et al. (1998) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 251: 199-20; Isahara et al. (1999) Neuroscience, 91:233-249). These reports suggest an anti-apoptotic role of cathepsins. However, they are in complete contrast to earlier reports, which describe cathepsins as apoptosis mediators (Roberts et al (1997) Gastroenterology, 113: 1714-1726; Jones et al. (1998) Am. J. Physiol., 275: G723-730).
Cathepsins are synthesised as inactive zymogens on ribosomes and transferred into the lysosomal system. After proteolytic cleaving-off of the N-terminal propeptide, the cathepsin concentration in the acidic environment of the lysosomes increases to 1 mM, and the cathepsins are released into the extracellular medium by the lysosomes.
In the case of cathepsins, a differentiation is made between the cysteine cathepsins B, C, H, F, K, L, O, S, V and W, the aspartyl cathepsins D and E, and the serine cathepsin G.
Examples of cathepsin inhibitors in clinical development are cathepsin K inhibitors for the treatment of arthrosis and cathepsin S inhibitors for the treatment of arthritis, neuropathic pain and psoriasis.
Besides cathepsin D, the aspartyl proteases also include the HIV aspartyl protease (HIV-1 protease), renin, pepsin A and C, BACE (Asp2, memapsin), plasmepsins and the aspartyl haemoglobinases (Takahashi, T. et al., Ed. Aspartic Proteinases Structure, Function, Biology and Biomedical Implications (Plenum Press, New York, 1995), Adams, J. et al., Ann. Rep. Med. Chem. 31, 279-288, 1996; Edmunds J. et al., Ann. Rep. Med. Chem. 31, 51-60, 1996; Miller, D. K. et al., Ann. Rep. Med. Chem 31, 249-268, 1996). Cathepsin D is normally involved in the degradation of intracellular or phagocytised proteins and thus plays an important role in protein metabolism (Helseth, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81, 3302-3306, 1984), in protein catabolism (Kay, et al., Intracellular Protein Catabolism (eds. Katunuma, et al., 155-162, 1989) and in antigen processing (Guagliardi, et al., Nature, 343, 133-139, 1990; Van Noort, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264, 14159-14164, 1989).
Increased cathepsin D levels are associated with a number of diseases. Thus, increased cathepsin D levels correlate with a poor prognosis in breast cancer and with increased cell invasion and an increased risk of metastases, and shorter relapse-free survival time after therapy and a lower survival rate overall (Westley B. R. et al., Eur. J. Cancer 32, 15-24, 1996; Rochefort, H., Semin. Cancer Biol. 1:153, 1990; Tandon, A. K. et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 322, 297, 1990). The cathepsin D secretion rate in breast cancer is promoted by overexpression of the gene and by modified processing of the protein. Increased levels of cathepsin D and other proteases, such as, for example, collagenase, produced in the immediate vicinity of a growing tumour, could degrade the extracellular matrix in the environment of the tumour and thus promote the detachment of tumour cells and invasion into new tissue via the lymph and circulation system (Liotta L. A., Scientific American February:54, 1992; Liotta L. A. and Stetler-Stevenson W. G., Cancer Biol. 1:99, 1990; Liaudet E., Cell Growth Differ. 6:1045-1052, 1995; Ross J. S., Am. J. Clin. Pathol. 104:36-41, 1995; Dickinson A. J., J. Urol. 154:237-241, 1995).
Cathepsin D is in addition associated with degenerative changes in the brain, such as, for example, Alzheimer's disease. Thus, catepsin D is associated with cleavage of the amyloid-β precursor protein or of a mutant precursor which increases the expression of the amyloid protein in transfected cells (Cataldo, A. M. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 87:3861, 1990; Ladror, U. S. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269:18422, 1994, Evin G., Biochemistry 34:14185-14192, 1995). The amyloid-β protein, which is formed by proteolysis of the amyloid-β precursor protein, results in the formation of plaques in the brain and appears to be responsible for the development of Alzheimer's disease. Increased cathepsin D levels have also been found in the cerebrospinal fluid of Alzheimer's patients, and a high proteolytic activity of cathepsin D compared with the mutant amyloid-β precursor protein has been found (Schwager, A. L., et al. J. Neurochem. 64:443, 1995). In addition, a significant increase in cathepsin D activity is measured in biopsies from Huntington's disease patients (Mantle D., J. Neurol. Sci. 131:65-70, 1995).
Cathepsin D is thought to play an essential role at various levels in the development of arthrosis. Thus, increased mRNA levels of cathepsin D are measured in the joint cartilage of the hip joint head in dogs with spontaneous arthrosis compared with healthy dogs (Clements D. N. et al., Arthritis Res. Ther. 2006; 8(6):R158; Ritchlin C. et al., Scand. J. Immunnol. 40:292-298, 1994). Devauchelle V. et al. (Genes Immun. 2004, 5(8):597-608) also show different expression rates of cathepsin D in human patients in the case of arthrosis compared with rheumatoid arthritis (see also Keyszer G. M., Arthritis Rheum. 38:976-984, 1995). Cathepsin D also appears to play a role in mucolipidosis (Kopitz J., Biochem. J. 295, 2:577-580, 1993).
The lysosomal endopeptidase cathepsin D is the most widespread pro-teinase in the chondrocytes (Ruiz-Romero C. et al., Proteomics. 2005, 5(12): 3048-59). In addition, the proteolytic activity of cathepsin D has been detected in the cultivated synovium from osteoarthrosis patients (Bo G. P. et al., Clin. Rheumatol. 2009, 28(2):191-9), and increased proteolytic activity is also found in synovectomy tissue of patients with rheumatoid arthritis (Taubert H. et al., Autoimmunity. 2002, 35(3):221-4). Lorenz et al. (Proteomics. 2003, 3(6):991-1002) thus also write that, although the lysosomal and secreted aspartyl protease cathepsin D has not yet been studied in detail with respect to arthritis and arthrosis, in contrast to cathepsins B and L, Lorenz et al. found, however, higher protein levels of cathepsin D in the synovial tissue of patients with arthrosis compared with patients with rheumatoid arthritis.
Gedikoglu et al. (Ann. Rheum. Dis. 1986, 45(4):289-92) have likewise detected an increased proteolytic activity of cathepsin D in synovial tissue and Byliss and Ali (Biochem. J. 1978, 171(1):149-54) in the cartilage of patients with arthrosis.
In the case of arthrosis, a reduction in the pH occurs in regions of the cartilage. This reduction in the pH is of crucial importance for the understanding of catabolic processes in the cartilage.
In the case of arthrosis, a direct correlation is thus also found between a low pH in the joint tissue and the severity and progress of the disease. At a pH of 5.5, autodigestion of the cartilage occurs. This can be inhibited virtually completely by pepstatin or ritonavir in explant cultures (for example from mouse, cow or human). This suggests an essential role, or even a key role, of cathepsin D in arthrosis, since pepstatin inhibits aspartyl proteases with one exception—BACE 1—and only these two aspartyl proteases have hitherto been identified in the cartilage tissue. Thus, Bo G. P. et al. (Clin. Rheumatol. 2009, 28(2):191-9) also describe the important role of cathepsin D in pathological changes in joints.
The best-known aspartyl protease inhibitor is pepstatin, a peptide which was originally isolated from a Streptomyces culture. Pepstatin is effective against pepsin, cathepsin and renin. Many aspartyl protease inhibitors have therefore been modelled on the example of the structure of pepstatin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,648; Umezawa, H, et al., J Antibiot (Tokyo) 23:259-62, 1970; Morishima, H., et al., J. Antibiot. (Tokyo) 23:263-5, 1970; Lin, Ty and Williams, H R., J. Biol. Chem. 254: 11875-83, 1979; Jupp, R A, et al., Biochem. J. 265:871-8, 1990; Agarwal, N S and Rich, D H, J. Med. Chem. 29:2519-24, 1986; Baldwin, E T, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA 90: 6796-800, 1993; Francis, S E et al., EMBO J 13: 306-17, 1994).
Aspartyl proteases and cathepsin D are frequently described as target proteins for active compounds for the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases, cognitive disorders, dementia, Alzheimer's, cancer, malaria, HIV infection and diseases of the cardiovascular system, and inhibitors of aspartyl proteases or cathepsin D are disclosed for the treatment of these diseases, such as, for example, in WO 2009013293, EP 1987834, EP 1872780, EP 1867329, EP 1745778, EP 1745777, EP 1745776, WO 1999002153, WO 1999055687, U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,416, WO 2003106405, WO 2005087751, WO 2005087215, WO 2005016876, US 2006281729, WO 2008119772, WO 2006074950, WO 2007077004, WO 2005049585, U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,928 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,416.
Peptidic aspartyl protease inhibitors, in particular renin inhibitors or modulators of the renin-angiotensin system, are known, for example, from EP 77028, EP 161588, EP 337334 and EP 198271.
Peptidic cathepsin D inhibitors for the treatment of inflammatory diseases, arthritis, in particular rheumatoid arthritis, are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,736. Peptidic cathepsin D and plasmepsin inhibitors for the treatment of malaria and Alzheimer's and prevention of the invasion and metastasisation of cancer cells are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,691.
Although the known cathepsin D inhibitors and the two model compounds pepstatin and ritonavir effectively inhibit cathepsin D activity, they have, however, quite low selectivity for other aspartyl proteases. The role of the renin-angiotensin system (RAS) in the regulation of blood pressure and the fluid and electrolyte balance (Oparil, S. et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 1974; 291:381-401/446-57) and the efficacy of renin and pepsin inhibitors in diseases of the cardiovascular system is adequately known, and thus numerous side effects can be expected, in particular on oral or systemic administration of these low-selectivity cathepsin D inhibitors, and systemic complications can also be expected on local application due to diffusion of the compounds. In addition, the peptidic compounds in particular have low stability and are therefore not suitable for oral or systemic administration.
The invention was based on the object of finding novel compounds having valuable properties, in particular those which can be used for the preparation of medicaments.
The object of the present invention was, in particular, to find novel active compounds and particularly preferably novel cathepsin D inhibitors which can be employed for the prevention and treatment of arthrosis and have, in particular, high selectivity for cathepsin D compared with renin and pepsin. In addition, the aim was to find novel cathepsin D inhibitors which are sufficiently stable, at least on local or intra-articular administration.